En busca de un amante
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Al morir sus padres, Rosemary se da cuenta que esta virgen, soltera y sola, decide contratar los servicios de George un hombre que ella conocio hace años, y que quedo perdidamente enamorada de el, y ahora era su oportunidad de pagarle para que le quite la virginidad..
1. Chapter 1

Dedicada para mi amiga: Soraya Andrew en honor a nuestro querido, enigmático y serio George Johnson

**EN BUSCA DE UN AMANTE**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

George no sabía que razones lo habían traído de vuelta a Londres, se sentó a esperar que ambos llegaran.

Allí estaba él, un hombre que en su juventud había pasado hambre necesidad, y que por esa misma razón, las mujeres pagaban por estar con él, ahora ya tenía más de cinco años que no se había acostado con una. Su gran amigo Rafael apareció anunciando que la mujer había llegado.

En aquel entonces ambos eran unos jóvenes de 13 años, que se habían escapado de casa. Ahora se habían convertido en hombres de cuarenta años, todavía huyendo de su pasado.

-¿Esta sola?

-Sí

Solo de pensar el placer que le esperaba con aquella mujer sus testículos se encogieron ante la expectativa.

-¿Todavía no es tarde George? Sí deseas aun le puedo decir que se vaya.

Pero ya habían pasado cinco años, y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad una mujer que lo deseara de verdad.

-No te preocupes por mí, llévala a mi mesa

-¿Estas tan desesperado por una mujer George?

Sí lo estaba pero como decirle a su amigo, que todos esos años había podido enterrar el dolor de su infancia, entre el sabor y el olor de las mujeres. A través del placer que sentía, encontraba un poco de paz y consuelo, para su alma. Que llevaba más de cinco años, que no había tocado otra mujer desde la última vez que había amado con todas sus fuerzas. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-¿No lo estarías también tú? En mi caso.

Y sin decir más su amigo se había perdido tras la cortina en busca de la mujer que esperaba.

Después reapareció en la puerta con una mujer cubierta con una capa de terciopelo gris, que ocultaba su cara, se veía que era muy elegante, con toda seguridad se notaba que no vestía como una prostituta.

Espontáneamente su miembro viril se endureció como preámbulo de lo que le esperaba.

Imagino lo que sería acostarse con una mujer que lo deseara de verdad. Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para llevarla al orgasmo, todo lo que había aprendido en esos años, sus labios, su lengua, sus manos, su masculinidad, la llenaría de besos ardientes, caricias atormentadoras, mordiscos todo lo que fuera necesario para que aquella mujer no pudiera olvidarlo jama.

Sin decirse nada podía sentir su mirada a través de la capucha gris que no lo dejaba apreciar mejor su rostro.

Allí estaba parada junto a él la mujer la cuál le estaba pagando para tener sexo con él. Al fin rompió el silencio.

-Buenas noches soy George Johnson

La mujer se acercó hasta una silla sentándose frente a él.

-George Johnson, saludo en voz baja, culta y un poco seductora ¿Cómo está?

La luz lo dejo una barbilla firme y un rostro hermoso, aunque parecía estar calmada él podía notar su nerviosismo por lo que decidió tranquilizarse un poco, el notario de ella le había dicho que tenía que pasar por esa entrevista del primer encuentro, si quería que ella aceptara el negocio. No quería parecer desesperado. Quería que ella lo deseara tan intensamente que lo hiciera estremecerse de deseo.

Empezó a hablar tranquilo, como si no hubieran pasado cinco años desde que estuvo tan cerca de una mujer, si no hubieran pasado cinco años desde que se sentaba a una mesa con una mujer.

-¿Desea champan madame?

-¿No estoy casada? Si esa es su pregunta

Le sabía todo sobre ella que se llamaba Rosemary Andrew, que era soltera, tenía 30 años, sus ojos eran verde casi del color de la esmeralda, a través de la capa podía ver un hermoso cabello rubio.

-¿No me importaría que usted estuviera casada? Dijo mintiéndole un poco.

-Creo que sí, me gustaría tomar una copa, gracias.

Después de hacer seña con la mano, inmediatamente apareció un caballero con una bandeja con champan, dos copas y unos cubos de hielo.

-El servicio aquí es excelente comento la chica con amabilidad.

Y George se preguntaba si dijera lo mismo al saber que aquel camarero, también prestaba servicios sexuales allí, que si ella seguiría siendo tan delicada, envuelta en unas suaves sabanas de seda.

- La casa de mi amigo Rafael es conocida por los servicios que presta.

Al pasarle la copa entre las manos, no pudo evitar sentir una electricidad que le recorrió el cuerpo incluso a través de los guantes que ella llevaba podía apreciar su piel. Hacía cinco años que una mujer no tocaba sus manos.

-Porque tiene el apodo de tres metros sobre el cielo.

-Por mi habilidad de llevar a las mujeres al orgasmo y cuando lo alcanzan conmigo las llevo a tres metros sobre el cielo. Pudo notar el asombro y la sorpresa en los ojos verdes de aquella dama.

Ella trago saliva mientras preguntaba

-¿Usted ha estado con muchas mujeres?

-Sí con muchas

-Y a todas las ha llevado al orgasmo.

-A todas – dijo mientras jugaba con la redondeada base de su copa- Y todas las veces.

La impresión hizo que ella derramará la copa sobre sus guantes y dijo.

-¡Soy virgen!

Dios mío, jamás él se imaginó esa confesión. Se preguntaba porque en todos estos años, no se había acostado con nadie.

Y lo peor es que el jamás se había acostado con una virgen.

Acercándose hacia adelante para mirarla a los ojos le dijo.

-Porque está haciendo esto, con todo el dinero que me piensa pagar, cualquier soltero de este lugar se casaría con usted, cualquiera se casaría con usted. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué conmigo?

-Tal vez Sr. George porque he visto demasiada veces la muerte en mi trabajo como enfermera. Tal vez porque al igual que otras mujeres también desee llegar a tres metros sobre el cielo.

-Sabe que la acariciare y le hare cosas, que nunca en su vida se ha imaginado, sabe lo que le pasará cuando la lleve a la cama.

-Sí no lo supiera no estaría aquí.

-No es demasiado tarde Rosemary, todavía se puede arrepentir. Dijo tratando de disuadirla que se retirara a tiempo.

-No deseo cambiar de opinión dijo con convicción.

A pesar de todo su respuesta lo alegro, y no la iba a decepcionar durante el tiempo que estuviera con ella.

-Un mes de placer, Haré todo lo que usted desee, y cuantas veces usted lo desee.

-Eso es lo que estoy comprando Sr. George.

George sabía que Rosemary había adquirido su fortuna hace poco al morir sus ancianos padres.

-Le aseguro madame que no olvidaré lo que usted está comprando.

Se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Ella dudo un breve instantes antes de aceptarla.

George la condujo entre las mesas, mientras las demás personas cenaban, ella ocultando su cara mientras el levantaba más su rostro para que todos pudiera verlo, ante los hombres con cuyas mujeres, esposas, hijas y amantes se había acostado él tantas veces, ya era hora que sepan que George Johnson había regresado.

Ella se detuvo al ver que el la conducía hasta la salida.

-Tenía entendido que en la parte de arriba hay habitaciones para alquilar.

Sí en el piso de arriba había toda clase de habitaciones, pero él no quería que su primera vez fuera en un lugar como ese.

Y volviéndose hacía ella la recostó contra el marco de la puerta mientras tomaba con las dos manos su rostro. Al ver que ella no puso resistencia al contacto de su piel, calculadamente la aprisiono más contra la pared y la presiono contra su ingle.

Su cuerpo debajo del vestido parecía responderle con tanta sensualidad, a pesar del vestido y el corsé de ballena no ocultaba la erección de sus pezones, sus mejillas eran tan suaves como el terciopelo. Incluso más que su vestido.

El inclino la cabeza hacia delante inhalando los olores de su jabón, de su inocencia y el perfume seductor de su deseo.

-Debe confiar en mí- le susurro George al oído, Cuando finalice la noche conoceré cada milímetro de su piel. Exploraré todos los resquicios de su cuerpo, Si no puede contemplar la idea de fiarse de mí de manera completa e incondicional, los términos de nuestro contrato no podrán cumplirse. Y me veré obligado a decirle adiós ahora mismo.

Pero eso era una mentira después de esa noche él no era capaz de abandonarla, ni esa noche ni tampoco mañana.

La besó ligeramente con sus labios intactos por el fuego que le había quitado todo.

Fue la esperanza de un beso, el susurro de su aliento, el chasquido de su lengua. Un preludio y una promesa.

La electricidad fluyó entre ellos.

La necesidad de él.

La necesidad de ella.

Ella deseaba acostarse con un hombre.

Él deseaba perderse dentro de una mujer.

Ella jadeo por la presión de beso, con un aliento tan dulce. Y sintió que se acercó furtivamente hacía su masculinidad y sus pechos presionándose contra el suyo. Cuando al fin pudo respirar le dijo

-Le aseguro que los términos del contrato serán cumplidos Monsieur George. ¿Nos vamos?

George Johnson ocupa el asiento al frente de ella, sentía que se le robaba el aire, su presencia era imponente en su mente todavía estaba vivo el recuerdo de ese beso que la dejo anhelando más. Lo deseaba lo que George no sabía, es que ella lo había conocido 18 años antes y había pensado que él era el hombre más apuesto que hubiera visto en su vida. Y ahora era suyo, había pagado por él, con el dinero que sería su dote de haberse casado.

-Ha dicho que haría todo lo que yo quisiera pregunto Rosemary con audacia – Y ha dicho que lo haría tantas veces como yo quisiera.

-Para eso me paga Rosemary

-Pero que pasa si una mujer no sabe que pedir- pregunto con una voz sorprendentemente fuerte - Que pasa si no sabe cuántos dedos quiere tener dentro de ella.

-Entonces se los introduciría uno por uno —dijo George con una voz oscura y áspera—, hasta que ella no aguantase cómodamente ni uno más.

Rosemary apretó los muslos ante la punzada de deseo que iniciaba en ella y por la dureza de sus palabras y lo explicita que estas eran.

-¿Cómo sabrá que estoy completamente preparada?

-Cuando su cuerpo este caliente y húmedo.

Pero ella ya sentía todo su cuerpo caliente y húmedo en la espera de lo que podría pasar esa noche.-

-¿Cuántas veces puede... llevar a una mujer hasta el orgasmo?

-Tantos orgasmos como ella quiera. Tantos orgasmos como _tú _quieras, _mi amor._

Cuando el pronuncio aquellas palabras, su voz se hizo más profunda y sensual, que prometía todo lo que ella siempre había querido, actos sexuales que ninguna virgen se atrevería a soñar y tuvo miedo.

-Le pido de favor que no me diga mi amor- yo no soy su amor soy su patrona.

_Dios mío. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sus padres, viejos y enfermos, habían muerto hacía menos de un año. Sin embargo, en vez de llorarlos, sólo se preocupaba de sus propias necesidades egoístas.

-¿Has visto alguna vez a un hombre desnudo, _querida?_

Rosemary tuvo que haberlo reprendido por la forma familiar con que le hablaba, pero no pudo, tantos años y nunca una persona le había dicho una palabra cariñosa ni siquiera sus padres o sirvientes, y además porque en el interior sabía que toda la vida había estado enamorada de ese hombre desde el primer día que lo vio, y ahora era su oportunidad aunque hubiera tenido que pagar por ella.

-No jamás he visto a un hombre desnudo.

-¿Sabes con qué profundidad voy a poseerte cuando me introduzca dentro de tu cuerpo?

-Si me pregunta que sí sé lo profundamente que va a penetrarme, la respuesta es no —dijo Rosemary sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos color miel.

-Pero quiero saber, George_._ Quiero saber lo profundamente que van a penetrarme sus dedos y su cuerpo. Si no quisiera saberlo, no estaría con usted en este carruaje.

El carruaje se detuvo de forma brusca.

Se le estremeció el corazón. George sin decir nada bajo del vehículo y le ofreció su mano. Ella en lo único que pensaba al ver sus manos era ¿Cómo sería cuando el introdujera sus dedos dentro de ella? ¿Sería dos o tres o cuatro? Los que introduciría, como prepararía su cuerpo para recibir a un hombre tan bien dotado. Ella acepto su mano, sintió que un calor abrasador atravesaba incluso los guantes que llevaba en su mano. ¿Sería así de caliente su miembro al introducirse dentro de ella? Esa y un sinnúmero de preguntas pasaban por su mente en ese momento.

Por un momento al ir de la mano donde e, la llevaba pensó en salir corriendo detrás del carruaje que se alejaba, ciertamente podría casarse con algunos de los hombres que vio en el bar donde estuvo, ciertamente cualquier hombre quisiera hacerla su esposa, pero ella deseaba más, como lo había hecho hace años cuando conoció a George.

Se dejó guiar por él hacía arriba a través de una escalera, brevemente pudo contemplar la casa que la había llevado, aquella casa no tenía el aspecto de una residencia. Parecía más bien un hogar. Todo olía a flores no como su casa, que olía a enfermad, a polvo, a humedad.

El abrió la puerta de una habitación, en donde estaba una enorme cama, todo en ella era hermoso al igual que el hombre que estaba parado frente a ella.

-¡Dame tu capa! Dijo él acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-¡Gracias!, aquellas manos se acercaron a ella, y desabrocho los botones de su capa uno a uno, hasta sus senos.

Una sensación de calor, se apodero de toda ella. Las cosas iban demasiado rápido.

-No he traído camisón- dijo impulsivamente.

Sus pestañas negras se levantaron muy despacio y fue atrapada por sus ojos negros.

-No lo necesitarás mientras la iba despojando de todo, de su bolso, de su capa.

Ella se sentía desnuda y ya se imaginaba la siguiente prenda que le quitaría, no quería que le viera sus senos, pero ansiaba tanto con verlo desnudo, jamás había visto uno. Y por la suma que estaba pagando bien valía.

-¿Desnúdate para mí por favor? Ni ella misma se reconocía la voz.

-¿Quieres verme desnudo? Eres virgen y no quiero que te asustes ante un hombre desnudo.

-Y si te asustas.

-Te aseguro que no pienso correr. Dijo insinuante.

Hábilmente George se empezó a quitar la chaqueta, desabrochando uno a uno los botones, sin dejar de mirarla. Y empezó a quitar los botones de su chaleco blanco, pero George al sentir la mirada de deseo de Rosemary, se puso nervioso y ella lo noto.

-Deja que yo te ayudo dijo acercándose y retirando las manos de él, para ella empezar con la ardua tarea, las manos le temblaban, el pulso se le aceleraba, nunca se había sentido tan inepta ante un enfermo, pero la sangre se le agolpaba en sus mejillas que las tenía toda roja.

Él se agacho colocando sus labios en los suyos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Rosemary?

Ella tuvo miedo, pero no quería retroceder antes sus estúpidos temores virginales.

-Lo que quiero es que me lleves al orgasmo

-¿Cuántas veces?

Las veces que mi cuerpo lo permita.

-¿Y cuántos dedos quieres?

-Los que mi cuerpo acepte.

-¿Y a qué profundidad quieres que llegue?

-Tan hondo como puedas penetrarme.

Sus ojos negros se encendieron.

-¿Algún hombre te ha tocado alguna vez los senos?

-Qué difícil era admitir la verdad. -No.

El corazón de Rosemary golpeaba con fuerza mientras el terminaba de quitarse la camisa. Y empezaba por los pantalones, cada botón que desbrochaba revelaba cada vez más el rizado vello negro que descendía de su pecho y se arremolinaba alrededor de su estómago.

Se terminó de quitar los pantalones ella casí se queda sin respiración al verlo acercarse hacía ella, con su miembro viril que se balanceaba a medida que se acercaba, tenía razón George al decir que no estaba preparado para verlo desnudo. Él se acercó tanto a ella que rozo su miembro contra su falda de seda.

Él se estremeció.

Ella se estremeció.

-Te daré el placer que buscas, dijo muy cerca de sus labios- Pero debes confiar en mí.

Una mano morena se alzó hacía su cabello levantado en un moño que ella misma se había alzado, y lentamente empezó a despojarla uno a una todas las horquillas cayendo al suelo.

Ella no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, solo se quedó quita como le habían enseñado, mientras su corazón latía desesperado.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les vaya gustando y me dejan algún comentario gracias..


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicada para mi amiga: Soraya Andrew en honor a nuestro querido, enigmático y serio George Johnson

**EN BUSCA DE UN AMANTE**

**CAPITULO # 2**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Rosemary haciendo un último intento por mantener la cordura le dijo con cierta rabia en su voz.

-Aquí la que va a pagar el dinero soy yo, así que las cosas se hacen como yo diga.

Mientras otra horquilla caía en el suelo.

-¿Me estas pagando para que te proporcione placer?

-Sí, y no acatar mis deseos no me produce placer.

Mientras otra horquilla caía en el suelo, aflojando su moño.

-Te lo daré amor.

-No hagas eso por favor, dijo ella intentando detener las dos manos que intentaban quitarle por completo el peinado.

Pero George, seguía en la ardua tarea de quitar cada una de las horquillas.

-No hay ningún placer en parecer un alfilero.

Otra vez su miembro rozo la suave falda que llevaba Rosemary y ella tuvo una sensación que le recorrió desde el estómago hasta descender por su vientre. Y una oleada de calor la envolvió mientras el terminaba de soltarle el cabello y este se deslizaba por su espalda.

Ningún hombre la había besado como George, ningún hombre la había visto con el cabello suelto que le llegaba casi hasta su cintura.

-Nunca he estado desnuda delante de un hombre- alcanzo a decir con apenas un susurro.

El metió sus manos entre su cabello y empezó a acariciarlo como si fuera algo tan suave y delicado.

-Te aseguro que no tienes nada que no haya visto ya.

Pero lo que él no le dijo es que la verdad nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como ella, nunca había visto ni estado con ninguna virgen.

-no soy tan joven como antes.

-Yo tampoco- Mientras le alzaba el rostro para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-No soy tan hermosa.

Mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

-Yo tampoco- y George nuevamente le introdujo las manos suaves en el cabello.

-Tus ojos oscuros y profundos, me queman y siento que me excitan.

-Lo mismo que tus ojos me dicen que dicen que eres inocente, pero tienes tanta sensualidad eso también me quema y me excita.

Inclino su cabeza y sin dejar que ella le rehuyera lamio sus labios suavemente, introduciendo su lengua y enseñándole toda la pasión que ha estado muerta en el durante esos cinco años de infierno.

Ella coloco sus manos sobre su pecho, estos eran duro y firmes.

-No sé si pueda recibir a un hombre dentro de mí, dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Es como un beso- murmuro él sobre sus labios, mientras los dejaba mojado producto de la saliva- primero empezare muy lentamente, a rozarlos a desgastarlos a lamerlos, luego cuando estés preparada lentamente empezare a penetrarte.

El control que ella trataba de ejercer cedía, cedía con cada palabra que George pronunciaba.

Una sensación incontrolable, de deseo, de ganas, de lujuria, se esparció por todo el cuerpo de Rosemary, ya no podía pensar, no podía sentir, ni moverse mientras él seguía besándola y sentía entre sus muslos incluso a través de la falda, su pene que la hincaba con fuerza, ni en sus sueños más locos, ni en todos estos años deseando a George, rogando por que la hiciera suya se había imagino todas las sensaciones que este hombre despertaba en ella solo con un beso y cada vez deseaba más, al fin se dio cuenta que no había nada en el mundo que podría negarle a este caballero de ojos negros y profundos.

Rosemary respiro profundamente.

-Apaga la luz por favor.

-No puedo hacerlo quiero verte.

Ella quiso protestar, pero que se creía este hombre al fin y al cabo era ella la que le estaba pagando y tenía que complacerla en todo lo que ella quisiera- pero cuando iba a protestar fue silenciada por un calor ardiente.

El, la besaba, la lamía la succionaba con la lengua dentro de su boca, llegaba a partes de su boca que ni ella misma creía que tendría placer, otra sensación la recorrió desde sus senos hasta su parte más íntima, sentía una especie de líquido que se derramaba en su interior.

Le faltaba el oxígeno ya los pulmones le dolían por falta de aire, pero igual que una droga, quería más, aunque era una sensación dolorosa estar sin aire esto le provocaba aún más placer no podía dejar de besarlo de apretar los músculos de su pecho para anclarse a algo que no la hiciera desmayar.

Al fin el la dejo de besar un momento para poder inhalar el aire que le hacía falta, pero solo fue un segundo para volverla a besar robándole todo el aire, dentro de su boca llenándola por completo, no sabía que un simple beso pudiera ser tan sensual. Y cada vez quería más ya no soportaba esa sensación que hacía que sus senos estuvieran duro como de piedras, y su parte más abajo del vientre quería algo más que ni ella misma supo que es.

Mientras la seguía besando el deslizo sus brazos en su espalda para bajarle el cierre del vestido. Mientras le soltaba un lazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Alza los brazos.

Escucho la voz ronca de George que le hablaba sin querer abrir los ojos, hizo lo que ordeno mientras su vestido subía por encima de su cabeza y escucho que caía al piso.

-Dime tu nombre querida.

Instintivamente abrió los parpados para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Rosemary Andrew, pero me puedes decir Rose.

Aunque su abogado le había dicho que no diera su verdadero nombre por seguridad ella estaba segura que no podía mentirle a George con respecto a su nombre, además quería que cuando él estuviera dentro de ella fuera su nombre el que dijera y el de nadie más.

-¿Puedo llamarte George?

Con un susurro el hombre de cabello negro le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Vamos estar tan cerca como un hombre y una mujer pueden estar, tan cerca el uno del otro que después de esta noche ninguno de los dos podrá ser de nuevo las mismas personas que éramos antes de entrar aquí- Rose me puedes llamar como desees.

Las enaguas también cayeron al piso al igual que su vestido.

-Me dijiste en el bar que no habría ningún tipo de romance entre los dos. Dijo sin aliento.

-Así es -dijo lo de nosotros esta noche va a ser algo más que un encuentro romántico va a ser algo que no tendré palabras para describir.

Ella se quedó sin habla cuando el empezó a acariciarle las nalgas, muy cerca de sus calzones que eran lo único que la protegían de estar totalmente expuesta ante él.

Mientras seguía hablando sus dos manos se introducían hacia el interior de sus calzones.

-Gemiremos, sudaremos, gritaremos- todo esto lo decía mientras una de sus dedos ya se encontraba peligrosamente, sobre el vello que había entre sus piernas.

Ella gimió cuando él, le agarro nuevamente con fuerza las nalgas para presionarla contra su ingle, y sintiera toda su masculinidad.

-Nos amaremos uno al otro, en busca del placer y cuando eso ocurra seremos un solo cuerpo unidos más que nunca.

Aíre frío y su piel caliente que la recorría con sus manos.

Hasta posarse sobre uno de sus senos, la sensación era tan intensa y dolorosa, que jamás se imaginó que desear a un hombre con tantas fuerzas como lo deseaba en ese momento deseaba fundirse y sentirlo dentro de ella, deseaba que el la penetrara tan profundamente que no hubiera espacio donde no pudiera llegar.

Lo había deseado hace 18 años, de la misma manera recordó, él estaba en el mismo baile que ella acompañado de una mujer mucho mayor, en ese tiempo Rosemary estaba siendo presentada en sociedad, y era una de las chicas más adineradas de Londres, pero ni así él se había dignado siquiera a mirarla.

Ella cerró los ojos tratando de ocultar la verdad, que George Johnson, jamás estuviera allí con ella si no es porque ella le estaba pagando para eso.

-Abre los ojos Rose.

Ella obedeció con cierto disgusto.

-No quiero que los cierres de nuevo, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, yo sé lo que sientes, yo sé lo que necesitas.

Ella luchaba por la corriente eléctrica que atravesaba su cuerpo, debía ser racional, debía sentirse segura delante de ese hombre.

-¿Cómo sabe lo que siento? , como usted puede saber de entre todas las personas en el mundo, cuáles son mis necesidades, de ser tocada, acariciada y amada que he tenido que pagarle a un hombre para ello.

-Todos tenemos necesidades Rose dijo besando suavemente sus labios.

-¿La tienes tú? Pregunto molesta.

-Sí – respondió el sin apartar de ella sus ojos negros.

-No te creo ¿algunas vez has tenido que pagar para que alguien te toque?

-Sí-

-¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo siendo un hombre tan guapo? Se escuchó preguntar.

En la oscuridad de la habitación sus ojos negros se hicieron más profundos y oscuros.

-Por esto- mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre la punta de sus pezones.

Sintió que volvía a respirar nuevamente, pero el aire de nuevo se escapaba de sus pulmones en una especie de jadeo cuando el tomo la su pezón con su boca. El contacto con sus labios hacía que estos se pusieron rígidos y duros mientras los lamía suavemente.

Una especie de calor derretido recorrió toda su espalda, hasta sus senos y entrepierna.

Infinidades de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza.

¿Qué hago con mis manos?, las dejo a un lado quieta, o las meto entre su cabello como el hizo con el mío, ¿le gustará que lo acaricie? ¿Qué dirá si tomo su cabeza y lo acerco más a mi pecho como estoy deseando en estos momentos?

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la invasión de unos dedos largos, fuertes y un poco callosos que irrumpieron en el interior de sus calzones y bajaron hasta los labios vaginales que nadie había tocado hasta ese momento.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte y desesperado que amenazaba con salirse del pecho, mientras ella se estremecía envuelta en sensaciones nuevas para ella, la razón la había vencido, cualquier signo de vergüenza o arrepentimiento cayeron con esas caricias tan íntimas, sus piernas se abrieron por instinto, dándole la libertad y facilidad de adentrarse un poco más con sus dedos. Allí se quedó él con sus dedos alojados en sus labios mientras con la boca succionaba, lamía y besaba sus pezones.

Una corriente y sacudida eléctrica le hacía arquear el cuerpo, y la corriente pasaba desde los senos hasta la vagina, y de esta nuevamente a sus senos.

Rogo porque algo más pasara.

Sus deseos se cumplieron cuando el deslizo uno de sus dedos callosos hacia el interior, mientras este se alojaba en su interior un líquido húmedo salía desde su interior.

Rosemary se agarró con presión sobre su cabello solo por instinto para no caerse al suelo por esas sensaciones, mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás por la oleada de placer que la recorría entera y su cuerpo se convulsionaba hasta la sensación de su primer orgasmo, tenía el deseo de gritar fuertemente, gritar como loca, como nunca antes lo había hecho en la vida, pero ella era la hija única de un matrimonio conformado por sus padres mayores, su madre había sufrido mucho para quedar embarazada y cuando al fin lo hizo era mucho mayor de 40 años, y debido a la salud inestable de sus padres, ella había sido para ellas una enfermera en vez de hija por eso casi nunca reía menos se atrevía a gritar como hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando ella estaba culminando su orgasmo sintió que el soltaba bruscamente su pezón. Y al abrir los ojos se encontró con esa mirada profunda de ojos negros que le reprochaban.

-No has gritado.

-No – contesto ella- No es algo muy digno de una dama. Mientras recobraba el aliento.

-Ya te lo dije – dijo en un tono molesto – esto no es un simple romance- en mi cama no hay lugar para la dignidad. Y aunque lo hubiera no lo permitiría, viniste a mí, en busca de sexo, de un sexo loco salvaje, sexo caliente, húmedo, de un sexo que no encontraras en una cama matrimonial donde la única preocupación del hombre es engendrar hijos que lo hereden en vez de su propia satisfacción.

Su dedo penetro tan profundamente en su vagina, que tanto ella como él, podían sentir la membrana de su virginidad.

-Cuando te la quite —dijo él—, quiero que grites. Quiero saber cuándo te duele. Y luego quiero que grites nuevamente. Hazme saber que te complazco.

Esas palabras tan sensuales hicieron que ella se estremeciera nuevamente deseaba con todo sus fuerzas hacer lo que él le pedía pero recordaba su niñez, su adolescencia, todo sus alegrías en total silencio para no enojar a sus padres.

-No sé si podré hacerlo- murmuro

-Te hare gritar amor.

Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza como un preámbulo de lo que le esperaba aquella noche, una mezcla entre el dolor y el placer.

-Antes de que termine la noche, te haré gritar una y otra vez.

Rosemary se puso en tensión; él se inflamó ante la puerta, intacta todavía, de su feminidad.

-¿Me vas a penetrar con el dedo?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-Sí -asintió con la barbilla.

Ella lo quería todo: su lengua, sus dedos, su masculinidad. Todo lo que él pudiera darle a una mujer. Todo lo que ella le estaba pagando para que le diera.

De pronto él se separó de ella dejándola de pie allí solamente vestida con sus calzones, sintió un miedo al pensar que él, la estaba rechazando pero respiro tranquila al ver que había ido en busca de una caja de preservativos en el cajón de su velador.

-He traído una caja de preservativos -dijo, luchando contra ella misma para no cubrirse los senos con las manos- Están en mi bolso.

Unos dedos curtidos por la práctica encontraron los botones de la cinta de sus calzones de seda. Sus pestañas gruesas y negras le tapaban los ojos.

-Tengo los míos.

Ella quería que las cosas a pesar de todo lo que sentía se hicieran como ella quería.

-Preferiría que usáramos los que yo he comprado.

-Pero yo no amor.

Sus senos desnudos rozaron suavemente sobre el pecho de él al acercarse él nuevamente a su lado. Un calor ardiente inundaba su vientre.

-Por qué no – pregunto con la poca resistencia que tenía mientras observaba como George se deleitaba viendo sus calzones color rosa se deslizaba por sus piernas.

Allí estaba ella desnuda solo con tacones frente a él, su mirada no se apartaba de su estómago hasta deslizarse sobre su vello púbico rubio.

No podía saber lo que él pensaba porque no sabía como pero sus ojos oscuros eran más negros y profundos que antes. No sabía cuál era la expresión en su rostro debido a la escasa luz solo de unas velas.

Él levantó sus negras y gruesas pestañas y ella se encontró con su mirada oscura.

-Es cuestión de tamaño- querida- mis condones están hechos especialmente para mí.

No sabe de dónde salió ese pedido hasta que ya había salido de su boca.

-Quisiera ponértelos yo.

George le tendió la mano ofreciéndole el pequeño látex.

Estiro la mano y salió del montón de ropa que yacía sobre el suelo para colocarse de rodillas y quedar de frente de él, su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

Su deseo luchaba contra su virginidad, quería demostrarle que ella podía ser una mujer segura, una mujer sensual que podía hacer algo simplemente como poner un condón.

Tuvo que soltar la respiración cuando el coloco su miembro viril en frente de ella y lo puso de tal manera que fuera fácil para ella colocar el condón, al mirarlo detenidamente pudo ver una pequeña gota de excitación.

Ella que había leído mucho incluso un manual de enfermería sobre las relaciones no decía nada de que los hombres también se excitaran igual que las mujeres..

Ella lo toco con una especie de duda, y deseo.

-Estás húmedo.

-Tú también amor.

Con toda la vergüenza que sentía intento e intento ponerle el condón pero no podía, lamentablemente, cada vez que lo hacía se ponía más nerviosa, incluso las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, aunque ella había intentado por todos los medios controlarse y calmarse. Se sentía como una tonta con el pene erecto entre sus manos y sin poderle meter la cabeza dentro del plástico.

El lentamente la puso de nuevo en pie y su mano recorrió la dirección de la mano izquierda de George que se dirigía hacia su femineidad, un dedo se introdujo moviéndolo de un lado para otro, y apoderándose de la humedad de su interior.

-No te preocupes solo necesitas engrasarse un poco.

Mientras deslizaba su dedo resbaladizo por la humedad de ella en su pene.

Nuevamente puso manos a la obra y empezó deliberadamente, despacio despacio, sin respirar a deslizar el látex por su miembro erecto hasta que al fin pudo deslizarlo sin ningún problema-

-He terminado dijo al fin..

El, la volvió a poner de pie, retiro uno mechones que habían hacia caído a su frente enmarcándole el rostro. Le levanto la cara y le sostuvo el mentón con sus dedos.

Al perderse en esos ojos negros, pudo notar el fuego, el deseo, la sexualidad en reflejados en ellos, y no la burla que ella pensó que habría la no haberle podido poner el condón correctamente.

No, **amor**_, _aún no has terminado. Terminarás cuando te sientas exhausta por los sucesivos orgasmos que te esperan. Pero te haré llegar de nuevo. Aunque me ruegues que me detenga..

Ella no parpadeó ante la intensidad de su mirada.

-No te rogaré que te detengas, querido_. _No importa cuántos orgasmos me hagas alcanzar.

CONTINUARÁ…

CHICAS UN NUEVO CAPITULO NO SE QUEDEN PICADA QUE PRONTO VENDRÁ MAS..

Blackcat2010: Criss, esto cada vez se pone Hot, no me odien pero es que tienen que tenerme paciencia así que nuevamente a refrescarse..

Mayra Exitosa: Usaste mi palabra que bárbara ja ja, si es que ya me inspire en George y ahora tengo que seguir porque esto se pone bueno, gracias por tu comentario mi amiga. Tkm

Gatita Andrew: querida prima aunque no me dejaste saber quién eras por lo de prima te saque, porque tu eres la única prima que tengo aquí. Y siempre me alegran tus comentarios y tus reflexiones, es como dices Rosemary, al verse sola sin nadie en el mundo, fue en busca de lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, el amor de George, porque ella no solo lo hace por quitarse la virginidad o por sexo, para eso se hubiera acostado con cualquiera ella lo hace porque desea sentir y saber cómo es estar con el hombre que has amado en silencio por tanto tiempo. Prima querida saludos y claro que me alegran tus comentarios. Saludos cariñosos… y como siempre presente en la escuela..


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicada para mi amiga: Soraya Andrew en honor a nuestro querido, enigmático y serio George Johnson

**EN BUSCA DE UN AMANTE**

**CAPITULO # 3**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Rosemary se dijo mentalmente que cuando volviera a su casa, lo haría sabiendo y conociendo su femineidad en toda su plenitud.

Quería que él la complaciera con todos los actos sexuales con los que siempre había soñado pero que sólo aquella noche había sabido que existían.

George se acercó y le acaricio haciéndole atrás el pelo, sus manos descansaron encima de sus hombros desnudos, transmitiéndole un calor que la aplacó por dentro.

Su corazón latía con fuerzas.

El agacho la cabeza tocando sus labios. El piso debajo de ella se movía y sus piernas se doblaron. La cama le parecía más grande de lo que era.

-Abre las piernas – le ordeno- Y disfruta el placer.

Y así lo hizo se sostuvo de sus hombros para no caerse. Y pregunto curiosa.

-¿No deberíamos ir a la cama?

-No contesto con voz ronca- y levantándole los muslos hasta el liguero blanco- Tú me has visto desnudo a mí ahora es mi turno.

-Pero debes haber visto a cientos de mujeres-

-He visto muchas mujeres- pero ahora quiero ver la mujer que hay en ti.- y la miro de cerca tan cerca como ningún otro hombre la había mirado.

Ella abrió las piernas.

Poniéndose en cuclillas, la tomó por las rodillas y las apartó aún más, más, todavía más, hasta que sus músculos gritaron en protesta silenciosa por el aire helado que invadía sus zonas más íntimas.

Los latidos de su corazón parecían golpearle las costillas.

No había nada que él no pudiera ver en aquella postura.

-Acércate más hacia adelante… y mantén las piernas abiertas.

Unos labios tan suaves y delicados como el pétalo de una rosa, besaron los labios palpitantes de su vagina. Un calor abrasador la envolvió cuando el lamia tan suavemente el valle húmedo de su vagina, y empezó a introducir su lengua la lamió y la probó y siguió lamiéndola y probándola Un dolor agudo reemplazó la presión que la quemaba: _¡La había mordido!_ Abriendo los ojos con actitud sorprendida, Rosemary se agarró a la cabeza de George, cuyos labios, durante un segundo en que casi se le paraliza el corazón cuando empezó a meterle la lengua en el clítoris. Y un placer violento comenzó a moverse allí en su parte más sensible. Y sin desearlo las lágrimas empezaron a rodar.

Él se enderezo de repente, con sus labios húmedos todavía con el sabor de su sexo, la beso con esa boca caliente y resbaladiza mientas acariciaba su mejilla.

-Está bien que llores Rose. Le dijo mientras la besaba.- Relájate esto es como un beso primero te he probado, abrió la boca y la volvió a besar húmeda y caliente aumentaba la presión entre sus muslos.

-Luego te he lamido- y deslizo su lengua por sus labios mojándolos por completo- Después te penetré con mi lengua. – Y ahora te penetraré con mi pene.

Tuvo una sensación tan placentera cuando el introdujo un dedo tan profundo en su carne que ella grito, ella que nunca en su vida había gritado lo hizo. Su grito fue amortiguado por la boca de él, que seguía besándola no le daba tiempo ni a respirar.

De pronto sintió tanto miedo de lo que iba a ocurrir cuando la tumbo sobre la cama que quiso alejarse y apartarlo.

-Shhh quédate quieta- y la agarro por la cintura mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

-Duele… se quejó cuando el lentamente fue acerándose a su vagina.

-Mírame inclina tus caderas hacía mí. Todavía no he llegado a donde quiero llegar, el dolor pasara te lo aseguro. Quiero que me sientas enganchando a ti.

Mientras él se iba introduciendo cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-No cierres los ojos, Rose -Quiero que me mires. Quiero ver tu pasión. -Tuviste el coraje de decirme qué querías. Ahora déjame ver hasta dónde quieres llegar.

A medida que el avanzaba ella se sintió ridícula por haber gritado.

-Lo siento por gritar.

-No me pidas que te perdone... no a mí. Nunca. Quiero que grites, que gimas, que jadees. Quiero que te pierdas en lo que te hago. Quiero que me desees.

-Hazme sentir Rose- frota tus caderas sobre mí, monta sobre mi pene, déjame darte placer, déjame hacerte llegar al orgasmo, y cuando lo hagas quiero que me aprietes el pene con todas tus fuerzas.

Un placer abrasador la sacudió desde el clítoris, chisporroteando a lo largo de los labios de su feminidad, brotando de su vagina dolorosamente tensa.

Los músculos de su vagina cedieron mientras él se introdujo totalmente en ella.

-Te deseo tanto- le dijo mientras la miraba sus miradas negra y verde se cruzaban se miraban con deseo con pasión.

Sin aviso previo, Rosemary estalló... y gritó con el violento placer que se abrió paso dentro de su cuerpo. Y la cama estalló con ella.

Con un gruñido, George se puso de pie, asegurándole las nalgas con la mano izquierda para que quedara firmemente ensartada. Mientras sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más profundo y entraba y salía una y otra vez.

Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, jadeando en un placer agonizante. Todo él estaba dentro de ella.

Un calor sofocante agobiaba desde sus senos hasta su vientre mientras él tomaba uno de sus pezones con su boca, y se estregaba más hacía su pelvis mientras la penetraba cada vez más profundamente. Era imposible que pudiera llegar más lejos, pero lo hizo, y ella gritó de nuevo en medio de un placer incontrolable. Solo para gritar una vez más era su segundo orgasmo y ella pensó que iba a morir pero George no dejaría que ella se rinda quería mucho más de ella, que nunca pudiera olvidarse de su cuerpo.

George coloco su cabeza entre sus hombros mientras sus cuerpos se mecían al ritmo de los movimientos de sus pelvis.

Los músculos de su vagina se agitaban en las postrimerías de un orgasmo, preparándose ya para el siguiente.

George se inclinó sobre ella, con sus caderas firmemente implantadas entre sus muslos y su masculinidad profundamente alojada en el interior de su vagina. Era como oleada de calor punzante su pecho apretaba sus senos, su estómago moldeaba su vientre.

Una sofocante sensación la estremeció. Ella busco desesperadamente el aire pero él no la dejaría.

-Oh por favor George…

-Ahora mi amor- sus ojos negros brillaron en la oscuridad- llegaremos juntos al cielo.

Mientras un orgasmo nacía nuevamente en ella.

Cuando el amanecer estaba asomándose por la ventana George se despertó por un quejido miro hacia la mujer que dormía junto a él, abrazada, y ella le quito el brazo mientras se sentaba en la cama, tuvo miedo, sabía que en ese momento ella se iría de su casa después de la noche tan intensa de placer que habían pasado.

Pero él no podía hacerlo, no podía dejarla ir a pesar de que la noche anterior la había llevado 7 veces al orgasmo, deseaba más todavía la deseaba mucho más.

-¿Qué ocurre? Murmuro George

Al observarla bien noto que estaba muy pálida y confundida.

-Debo levantarme mis padres me necesitan debo darles su medicina.

Pero él sabía que debía estar soñando tal vez era la costumbre hace más de un año que ellos habían muerto eran muy viejos, y murieron con tres meses de diferencia.

-No has dormido bien querida. –Vente.

Delicadamente y con cuidado, la atrajo de nuevo hacia la curva de su cuerpo, envolviéndola con sus brazos y con la mata sedosa de su pelo.

-Shhh. No te preocupes.

Ella permaneció tiesa entre sus brazos, decidida a velar por una familia que ya no existía.

-¿Y la medicina?

George le retiró un mechón de pelo que le cubría la frente y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos. Besó sus sienes con suavidad, saboreando el olor de su sudor entremezclado y de su saciedad sexual, y por debajo, la fragancia de su propio y único perfume, una dulzura que era diferente en cada mujer.

-No te preocupes, mi amor_. _No tienes que levantarte. No te preocupes... Nadie te necesita esta noche. Vuelve a dormir.

Rosemary se sobresaltó y lanzó un suspiro.

-Han muerto -dijo con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. Estaba tan cansada... que nuevamente se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

George se quedó abrazada a aquella mujer de hermosa cabellera rubia extendida sobre la cama, no debería sentirse orgulloso de ser el primer hombre, pero lo estaba, lo estaba nunca en su vida había estado con una mujer como ella, tan pura y tan ardiente a la vez. Recordó lo que había sentido al penetrar en su virginidad ella había gritado. Primero de dolor, después de placer, tal como él se lo había prometido.

Deseaba que no se fuera pero sabía que eso podía significar la muerte de ambos, el recuerdo de Suzanne era como una pesadilla que lo perseguiría toda la vida. No podía hacerle eso no podía permitir que muriera igual que ella, pero ya no había marcha atrás la deseaba tanto, estaba tan necesitado de las caricias, de la entrega y del amor de una mujer que no le importaba lo que pudiera suceder estaría preparado para todo esta vez no dejaría que aquel malnacido se saliera con la suya. Y se durmió con ese pensamiento.

Después de varias horas despertó observo a la mujer que dormía plácidamente sobre su brazo, todavía escuchaba su gemidos, su grito y la deseo otra vez su excitación se hacía evidente nuevamente.

Apartando la prenda de terciopelo que la cubría, sacó un condón de la caja y con habilidad se lo enrolló en su erecto miembro. Recordó la torpeza de Rose, la noche anterior, al tratar de colocarle el preservativo.

Ante él, desnuda y temblando de deseo, había sentido miedo de perder el control, dispuesta a ejercer un poder que no tenía.

George se deslizó bajo las mantas. Las sábanas permanecían cálidas e incitantes, al igual que el perfume de su sexo.

Hacía cinco años que una mujer no calentaba su cama. Hacía cinco interminables años que una mujer no le regalaba su éxtasis. Se acurrucó a su lado y la tocó, mientras su corazón de aceleraba.

Cuando ella abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Los pájaros ya se despertaron –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Es tarde -respondió ella con un tono distante, sereno, muy diferente a la voz con la que había gritado de pasión. -Tengo que marcharme.

George ya no quiso fingir más.

Él quería.

Ella quería.

¿No era eso suficiente?

Y no le importaba hasta qué punto lo deseaba. El hombre que había sido cinco años antes había desaparecido. Todas las personas que él había querido habían muerto.

Tomó la cara de Rosemary entre sus manos: en las manos

Ella había sido francamente honesta acerca de sus deseos y, por lo tanto, merecía que él la tratara con honestidad.

-En el carruaje no te dije una cosa -susurró-, algo que hubiera debido decirte.

Un brillo de incertidumbre iluminó los ojos de Rose, unos ojos verdes y brillantes, dolorosamente expresivos, que hablaban de soledad y de padecimientos y de su urgente necesidad de ser tocada, abrazada, aceptada.

-¿Qué? -susurró ella, con el aliento cálido y dulce.

-No te he dicho que cuando un hombre está dentro de una mujer –le dijo mientras le acariciaba con los dedos pulgares sus sedosas mejillas y sus orejas-, es el aliento de ella el que lo sostiene a él... y el aliento de él el que la sostiene a ella. No te he dicho tampoco que te necesitaba, Rosemary Andrew. Necesito que me toques, y estoy dispuesto a_ pagar _por ello.

CONTINUARA…..

Gracias por sus comentarios amigas. Y gracias por hacerme notar el error que había cometido espero que no vuelva a suceder…

Mayra Exitosa: mi querida amiga hermosa y bella sí Gatita Andrew y yo somos primas es la única que tengo en el Candy mundo y gracias por lo que ambas somos admirables ja ja. Viniendo de ti es un enorme cumplido como siempre te digo saludos mi socia nos vemos.

Misscooper1: Sí si imagínate quien se iba a imaginar que el serio de George nos saliera tan picaron ja ja.

Letyta27: sí ahora si se vino lo bueno y de ahora en adelante solo cosas mejores j aja.

Gatita Andrew: mi querida bella prima si como siempre presente en la escuelita y este fic es perfecto para el verano por las cosas calientitas y la temperatura sube, pues si Rosemary debió arriesgarse después de todo la vida es una sola y si no estás haciendo daño a nadie como dices pues a quien le vale lo que hagas con tu sexualidad, y sobre todo que ella lo está haciendo por amor, no por lujuria ni nada de eso si fuera otra cosa hubiera escogido a cualquier otro hombre pero ella decidió por George porque lo ama desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Prima dame tu verdadero nombre que te quiero regalar un fic por ser mi fans número uno te lo has ganado.

Blackcat: si imagínate con un hombre así pues quien pide más. Y se pondrá más hot mi querida amiga.

Cotopase: este George es totalmente diferente al que conocemos por eso nos trae locas.

Letzi Bella: gracias por tu comentario aquí va el tercer capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicada para mi socia: Soraya Andrew en honor a nuestro querido, enigmático y serio George Johnson

**EN BUSCA DE UN AMANTE**

**CAPITULO # 4**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Ella se puso rígida no estaba preparada para escuchar aquellas palabras de George, estaba segura que después de perder su virginidad el no querría volver a verla.

-No es necesario que me trates con respeto, George yo ya no soy una chiquilla que no sabía lo que hacía, además sé muy bien que no puedes desear a una mujer como yo.

Él le acaricio el cabello tocando su enorme cabello rubio. Ella se quedó completamente quieta sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

-¿Tú crees que porque me has contratado para quitarte la virginidad? Yo no tengo derecho, a ser tocado.

Ella se quedó completamente quieta, como había ocurrido en el burdel, rodeada de galanteadores y de prostitutas; como había ocurrido en el carruaje, presionada contra el hombre que había contratado para que le quitara la virginidad; como había ocurrido entre sus brazos cuando él la desnudaba, aterrorizada por el miedo y el deseo.

-No he dicho eso.

George tomo su rostro para que ella lo mirara fijamente, coloco su frente sobre la suya casi rozando sus labios.

-¿Crees entonces que porque soy un prostituto? No deseo ser tocado.

Ella coloco sus brazos sobre los de él intentando zafarse de sus caricias.

-Tampoco he dicho eso.

George podía ver el pánico y la vergüenza podía notar que estaba muy asustada. Y hacía bien en temerle porque eso es lo que deseaba poseerla y seducirla hasta que ella ya no tuviera nada más que ofrecerle.

Sus dedos la mantenían inmóvil y su mirada se concentraba en la suya.

-Entonces, ¿qué has querido decir, Rosemary Andrew?

-Quise decir que... que tú tienes a tu disposición muchas mujeres. Mujeres hermosas. Mujeres jóvenes -respondió con su aliento acariciándole los labios.

-Hace cinco años que no tengo una patrona -dijo con sequedad, dándose perfecta cuenta de que su pene aumentaba y de que su confesión iba a cambiarlo todo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con incredulidad, y la frenética tensión de sus dedos se aflojó.

-¿Por qué?

-Hubo un incendio... -contestó él duramente, temeroso de suscitar más compasión.

-¿No deseabas estar con mujeres porque... que paso?

-Las mujeres no querían estar intente ayudar a alguien y me hice algunas cicatrices y quemaduras.

-Eso es algo que encuentro difícil de creer, George_._

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó oprimiéndole los dedos contra el cuero cabelludo, no con dureza, exactamente, pero tampoco con suavidad. ¿Por qué encuentras difícil de creer que una mujer no quiera irse a la cama con un hombre marcado por algunas cicatrices?

-Porque aún eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.

George se quedó petrificado, como una piedra sin poder moverse.

-¿Me has visto antes?

Una vez. Hace muchos años. En un baile.

-No me acuerdo de ti.

-No. Es natural que no te acuerdes. ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?

-No soy el mismo hombre.

-No tengo ninguna queja.

Una sensación parecida a una claridad atravesó a George.

¿Por qué lo aceptaba aquella mujer solitaria cuando todas las demás mujeres lo habían despreciado?

Aflojó la presión de sus dedos y los pasó por el cabello de ella, más cálido y vivo que él mismo.

-Antes de quitarte la virginidad, te pregunté qué querías.

-Y yo te lo dije.

-No -afirmó George mientras le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo, aliviando el dolor de ambos, el de ella... y el suyo. Repetiste las palabras que yo había expresado. Las cosas que yo había dicho que te haría.

-Pero era lo que yo quería que me hicieras -señaló ella con rapidez y firmeza.

Sin embargo, no sabías que un hombre podía besar el clítoris de una mujer. Que podía saborearla, lamerla, penetrarla con la lengua. Hasta anoche, ¿no es verdad?

Una pálida chispa de deseo apareció en los ojos de Rosemary. Le gustaban las palabras que acababa de oír. Las palabras explícitas. Las palabras sexuales. Las frases carnales que creaban un diálogo íntimo entre un hombre y una mujer.

Finalmente, a regañadientes, ella lo admitió:

-Es cierto.

George aspiró su olor, el olor de su sexo, la dulzura de su piel sin perfumar y la pasión de su lujuria femenina.

-Si no te hubiera dicho cuáles eran las cosas que te haría, ¿qué me habrías pedido?

Ella odiaba confesar su ignorancia, pero su propia honestidad no le permitía mentir.

-No sé. Nunca pensé que me lo preguntarías -dijo, cerrando los ojos en un intento de ocultar su vulnerabilidad. No sabía qué pedirte. Ni siquiera ahora lo sabía.

-Pero sabías que los hombres tocaban a las mujeres. Sabías que los hombres se acostaban con las mujeres. Dime qué pensaste que yo haría —murmuró él con suavidad.

-Pensé... pensé que me besarías... que me besarías en la boca.

-¿Sabías que un hombre podía succionar los senos de una mujer?

-No.

-¿Te imaginaste alguna vez que un hombre podía succionar tus senos?

-Sí -respondió con una cierta incomodidad reflejada en los labios.

Él acarició sus pestañas delicadamente con las uñas de sus dedos pulgares, y ella abrió los ojos al sentir aquel roce.

-Cuéntame- le susurro George al oído

-He visto cómo las madres alimentan a sus hijos pequeños, y pensé que... pensé que sería muy hermoso... que un hombre succionara mis senos.

La respiración de George se aceleró, sintiendo que sus propios deseos se avivaban ante la inocente sensualidad de ella.

-¿Te tocabas los senos cuando tenías esos pensamientos?

El colchón se movió debajo de sus cuerpos. Ella intentaba levantarse y alejarse.

-No -dijo George, forzándola a darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a la realidad de su pasión. No te alejes de mí.

Ella acercó sus pezones a su pecho, y él rozó con su miembro la abertura de sus muslos.

-Tienes los pies fríos -murmuró ella sin aliento pero sin desprenderse de él; podía sentir los latidos de su corazón como si estuvieran dentro de su propio cuerpo, y el pulso palpitante de sus sienes.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-No entiendo qué es lo que esperas de mí.

-La verdad, Rosemary Andrew. Puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras y te aseguró que no te mentiré. _Ni en la cama, ni sobre cuestiones de sexo. _Me preguntaste si alguna vez había estado dispuesto a pagar para que alguien me tocara, y la respuesta es sí_. _Durante los últimos cinco años he pagado para obtener placer, y aun sabiendo que las prostitutas lo hacían porque les pagaba, recurrí a sus servicios. Quería tocarlas. Y quería que ellas me tocaran. Algunas veces, cuando el sexo había terminado y me encontraba despierto en mi cama, me tocaba a mí mismo, preguntándome por qué no era suficiente que me acostara con una mujer que no me deseara. Cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que en alguna parte existía una mujer que podía querer estar conmigo por encima de un simple encuentro sexual...

Un cúmulo de sentimientos contrapuestos se arremolinó en los ojos de Rose, como las nubes que cruzan un nítido cielo azul. La impresionaba el hecho de que un hombre le hablara abiertamente de sus deseos hacia las mujeres, y comprendía que se masturbara en busca de placer, en busca del mismo placer que ella, sin lugar a dudas, también anhelaba.

-Te deseo, Rosemary. Quiero ser algo más que el hombre a quien le pagas para complacerte. Quiero ser tu amante -añadió rozándole los labios con los suyos, e invadiendo su boca con su aliento. Quédate conmigo. Ahora. Mañana. Quédate conmigo durante todo el mes. Te enseñaré a pedirme lo que quieras, a pedirme lo que toda mujer tiene derecho a exigir. Que la toquen. Que la besen. Que la laman. Cosas que nunca hubieras imaginado. Actos sexuales que no he realizado en cinco años.

Ella lo miro sin poder decir nada, las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Tal vez no quieres aceptarme porque soy un prostituto.

-Tú no eres un prostituto -protestó ella.

George sonrió con complacencia, reconociendo que era una mentira.

-Pero lo fui.

Un prostituto. Un semental. Un vividor_. _Un mantenido por las enaguas de las mujeres.

-¿Qué eres ahora?

¿Qué era ahora? Se preguntaba el moreno ¿Qué término podía describir mejor a un hombre que se aprovechaba de las necesidades sexuales de las mujeres para luego colmar su anhelo de ser deseado? Sabía que era egoísta de su parte, pedirle eso, las personas la criticarían, y lo peor de todo es que los dos muy pronto estarían en peligro de muerte, lo podía sentir. Sólo los idiotas creían que no había nada peor que la muerte. Por eso desde el fondo de su corazón salieron las palabras que los condenarían a muerte sin remedio.

-Soy un hombre -expresó con dureza -que quiere que el tiempo se detenga durante un mes. Un hombre que quiere oír cómo grita de pasión la mujer que disfruta de su masculinidad y saber que el grito no es fingido. Quiero sentirme como el hombre que era hace cinco años. Completo. Deseable. Como anoche, cuando llegaste al clímax por mí, y después te dormiste entre mis brazos. Quiero compartir mi cuerpo contigo, Rosemary, pero no podré hacerlo mientras me pagues, como tampoco podré convertirme en tu amante si sólo me concedes unas pocas horas de vez en cuando.

Sus deseos encontraron eco en los ojos de Rosemary, que también anhelaba ser atractiva, deseada, experimentar la cercanía especial del sexo.

-No puedo quedarme -murmuró. Tengo que irme.

Pero él no podía permitir que ella se fuera.

-Cuando te despertaste... hace un rato... dijiste que era tarde -señaló él lamiéndole los labios, absorbiendo su sabor y su olor e imprimiendo en ella, deliberadamente, los suyos. Dijiste que te habías olvidado de su medicina. ¿Es que cuidas o atiendes a alguien?

Un sentimiento de culpa ensombreció su rostro, pero antes de que desapareciera se encerró de nuevo en su concha virginal.

-No. Ya no.

-Entonces no tienes a nadie que te necesite -le susurró él al oído. No tienes a nadie que te espere en casa. George se encendió con el brillo de su mirada.

-No. No hay nadie.

-Yo perdí a mi familia a los once años.

Se sorprendió de haberlo admitido, pero ella no pareció extrañarse de que el hombre que había contratado para que le diera placer le hablara de sus asuntos familiares.

-¿Cómo murieron tus padres?

-Cólera -mintió.

-¿Y te disgusta estar solo?

-Sí -contestó, sabiendo que había muchas cosas sobre la cuales no tendría que mentirle.

-¿Y qué harías si... si me quedara?

El cosquilleo que George sintió en la ingle se deslizó por su cuerpo, alojándose en el pecho. Colocó su mano izquierda bajo su cabeza, como si fuera su almohada, y con su mano derecha acarició los hombros de Rosemary, memorizando cada detalle de su cuerpo, la serpenteo de su cintura, la suave y exquisita curva de sus caderas.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo... _ahora?_

Un delicado rubor rosado encendió sus mejillas.

-Sí.

El calor húmedo de su vagina endureció su masculinidad. Ella estaba abierta, desprotegida.

-¿Y me mentirás? —preguntó, necesitado de su voluntad, de su franqueza, de su pasión desnuda.

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte? —contestó Rosemary, tocándole fugazmente el hombro, temerosa de que él la rechazara a ella.

Aferrándose firmemente a sus muslos, George rozó su boca palpitante con la suya y retiró su mano izquierda, la que le servía de almohada, de la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Hay ocasiones en que la mentira es lo único que nos protege -dijo poniéndole la mano entre sus cálidas y palpitantes nalgas, donde su piel era más suave que la de su rostro y sus senos. Pero no hay necesidad de mentir. No a mí -añadió buscando la grieta de sus nalgas antes de abrirse paso hasta sus partes más íntimas. Ambos queremos... y ambos necesitamos... esto.

Su vagina estaba húmeda y encendida.

Rosemary retrocedió ante la intromisión de sus dedos.

George no podía prometerle que no le haría daño. Al final, ambos resultarían heridos. O muertos. Ocultando la verdad tras sus pestañas, acarició sus labios con los suyos.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Si no confiara en ti, no estaría contigo en tu cama.

George retiró los dedos hacia atrás, deslizándolos lentamente entre sus nalgas. George se puso tensa, sintiéndose agitada, aprisionada por sus brazos y por su cabello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -exclamó.

-En burdel de mi amigo te dije que al final de la noche conocería todas tus aberturas, todos tus orificios.

_¡Jesús!_

Sus dedos estaban envueltos en un calor abrasador, tan abrasador como el fuego que lo había quemado muchos años antes. Buscó absorber sus jadeos, pero ella retiró su boca y trató de escapar a aquella invasión inesperada. No había, sin embargo, huida posible.

-Colócame dentro de ti, Rosemary. Relájate. Tómame. Al principio te parecerán extrañas muchas cosas. No he tocado a una mujer como tú en cinco años. Hay un lugar especial dentro de ti que quiero acariciar mientras te penetro por delante. Déjame darte placer, mi Rose.

-No quiero...-Pero sí quería. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que estaba dispuesta a experimentar todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle.

-¿Qué? -la interrumpió él sin misericordia. ¿No quieres explorar las fronteras de tu pasión? ¿No te gustaría, aunque fuera una sola vez, experimentar todas las cosas... todas las caricias... todos los placeres que un hombre y una mujer pueden experimentar juntos?

Rosemary se mordió los labios, atrapada entre su pudor y su curiosidad.

-Sí. Por eso te elegí. Y No mentía.

-Entonces tómame. Déjame entrar dentro de ti.

George guio su miembro utilizando su mano derecha para hasta que su masculinidad se sintió atrapada en un calor sofocante que hacía querer más.

Ella se agarró convulsivamente a su cintura con los muslos, haciendo que él la penetrara aún más profundamente.

-Oh, Dios mío.

George besó los párpados cerrados de Rosemary, incapaz de aguantar la resuelta emoción de su mirada.

-Muévete conmigo.

Las pestañas de Rose rozaron sus labios y él, cuidadosamente, comenzó a efectuar el balanceo que los llevaría a sentirse completos.

-Déjate llevar por el placer. _Hazme olvidar...pensaba mientras la penetraba una y otra vez._

El cuerpo de ella respondió involuntariamente al estímulo, como había sucedido la noche anterior, cuando él le había quitado la virginidad.

Él podía sentir el orgasmo que nacía dentro de ella, podía sentir el pulso de su propio deseo a través de la membrana y su masculinidad.

La expresión de ella le decía todo: dónde tocarla; cuándo debía hacer que su roce fuese más suave; cuándo debía acelerar el ritmo; hasta qué profundidad penetrarla; en qué ángulo; cuándo ser lento; _cuándo ser rudo..._

Rosemary levantó los párpados. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de pasión.

Por él. Con él.

-Quiero... -jadeó Rosemary, arqueando instintivamente la espalda mientras él la penetraba.

Él también quería. Tantas cosas.

Sus músculos se estrecharon alrededor de George, que tenía que esforzarse para mantener el ritmo, rechinando los dientes y sintiendo el sudor que le caía de la frente.

-Cuando llegues al orgasmo -dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada, quiero que grites... quiero que grites como tú me hiciste gritar anoche.

-¡Llega conmigo! -la apremió, doblando con pericia las muñecas al tiempo que flexionaba la pelvis. Ahora.

La sorpresa enmarcó la cara encendida de Rosemary, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó de satisfacción.

George hundió su rostro en el recodo húmedo y cálido de su cuello. Los músculos de ella se cerraron sobre su masculinidad, oprimiéndola como si de un apretado puño se tratara, fusionando sus carnes en una sola. Un gemido agonizante vibró en su pecho, en sus labios, en su garganta. Luego su semilla salió de él y se derramó dentro de ella.

La razón retornó con la satisfacción.

Robar la inocencia a una mujer no le devolvería la suya.

Inhaló el perfume de las rosas, del sexo, del sudor, inmerso en el cabello de la mujer y en las oleadas de su orgasmo, y se preguntó cuántas pequeñas muertes más tendrían antes de llegar a la muerte final.

CONTINUARÁ…

Socia espero te guste el capítulo sobre nuestro objeto en común, ahhh mi moreno que sensual es… y como ves ya voy en el cuarto capítulo y todavía no salen ni de la cama ja ja..

Sayuri1707: Sí gracias linda, gracias a sus mensajes me entere de mi error, y lo pude corregir rápidamente. Me alegro mucho que pudieran pegarme un grito para que lo cambiara rápidamente.

Maly1978: gracias linda, y pues no se tal vez tenga una mente golosa, ja ja y me invento estas cosas.

Gatita Andrew: Prima pues sí, al ser familias por el Candy mundo es mucho mejor que serlo en la vida real, como siempre he dicho a la familia uno no la escoge, estas te vienen en combo desde que naciste, pero a los amigos sí y tú eres una de mis lindas amigas, y por eso a parte de eso hemos llegado a ser primas, yo también te aprecio mucho siempre me pongo a pensar que me dirá mi prima con cada capítulo, y por ti trato de hacer uno diario, porque sé que te encanta leer. Ni me digas ja ja, es como tú dices, solo escribo sobre el wero y Candy y como esto es un pedido de una amiga, pues ya traigo grabado los nombres en mi mente, y te doy milllllllll gracias, por hacerme notar mi error a tiempo antes de que las demás chicas, pudieran comentarlo, ufff tendré cuidado para la próxima, pero si vuelvo a cometer algún erro pégame un grito y lo solucionare enseguida. Hasta otra clase en la escuelita..

Blackcat2010: Pues hombre casi nunca dicen la verdad, y si lo hacen tienes que sacárselas casi casi a los golpes, pero recuerda amiga que George se ha sincerado mucho con ella, pero no puede contarle todo, porque la vida de ambos está en peligro.. bueno no me hagas hablar de más…

Lezti bella: Clarísimo que estas lista para este capítulo lo siento por demorar un poco pero como he dicho continuamente este no es mi único fic y tengo que actualizar todos saludos..


End file.
